


Seventh Planet

by PauThide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Español, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Future, Gen, Gore, M/M, Novel, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La humanidad ha cambiado por cientos de años, ahora la raza humana vive en el séptimo planeta donde viven con muchas otras especie.<br/>Una joven despierta desorientada sin saber que ha pasado, donde esta y quien es..... pero una persona esta dispuesta a guiarla en este nuevo mundo Lady Nike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Obra basada en el trabajo de mi hermana mayor Keamthide -> http://keam00.deviantart.com/ su deviantart

Seventh Planet

Prologo

La mañanas eran cálidas durante los veranos, una habitación oscura mostraba poco a poco que al quien le pertenecía, era algo desordenado, dentro de las cobijas de la cama algo se movía con una gran agitación cuando de repente una joven chica con el cabello desordeno, y su respiración mostraba cuan asustada estaba.  
"Ahí....fue, fue solo un sueño....dios" la respiración se la chica se volvía lenta poco a poco conforme se despertaba.  
"No, debo de seguir viendo películas de terror en las noche, ahh" Mientras se levantaba poco a poco la joven chica abría la ventana cuando de repente un gran grito se escucho.  
"KALEX, YA ES TARDE, NO VAS A LLEGAR A TIEMPO A LA ESCUELA" el grito provenía de su madre que sonaba algo molesta, mientras se escuchaban gruñidos que eran típicos para una madre con un hija tan poco responsable como un padre diría, dado cuenta la realización, un gran salto dio kalex al realizar la hora.  
"Ah, mierda VOY TARDE OTRA VEZ" con una velocidad supersónica Kalex corría de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras ponía su uniforme escolar de una manera un poco ortodoxa, ella gemía con desesperación al no poder peinarse como quería.  
" Pfff, que molestia bahh, una liga será suficiente" mientras se miraba en el espejo asegurándose ver un poco formal para la escuela se abalanzo asía la puerta y corriendo por las escalares al cerca de la puerta vio a un niño con una gran mirada y un poco risa " Vas tarde de nueva , te quedaste toda la noche despierta no? " " Ohh yo NUNCA, desconfías de tu propia hermana yuka?" Yuka su hermano menor un niño adorable cual amaba su hermana solo podía hacer una mueca con una risita sabiendo como respondería su hermana, " Bueno mama y yo ya nos vamos, te dejo las llaves del carro en la repisa, ahh si ya no hay desayuno, papa se comió los últimos hot cakes que eran para ti, perdón no lo pude detener" con una mirada enojada solo podía maldecir por no haberse despertado antes, " bah, que día tengo examen de física y esto solo me hará enojar mas argh" con un peña risita yuka se despidió de su hermana riéndose mientras subía al coche con su madre que la saludaba mientras se iban, mientras subía al carro con una tostada en su boca con mermelada y maní, solo pedía a dios que el día se fuera rápido. Mientas se acomida en el coche y se ponía su cinturón, ella sintió como si todo paraba lentamente, como si estuviera flotando, fue un sentimiento raro miraba sus manos como si no estuvieran ahí realmente.  
"Que, eh que" un sentimiento desagradable sintió, pero trato de ignorarlo.  
"mmm, debe ser que me desperté muy rápido y me maree, si es eso"  
Sintiendo que es solo eso, Kalex prosiguió manejando, pero cada vez que se alejaba de la casa sentía este sentimiento cada vez mas y mas, como si el mundo alrededor se estuviera evaporando en sus ojos, como si no fuera parte de ello, al llegar al un semáforo, trato de recobrar el sentido pangándose en las mejillas, quizás para despertarse se pregunto así misma, pero miro detenida mente al su alrededor y todo fue desapareciendo, poco a poco el coche empezó a llenarse de agua.  
"eh, que...... que" quería hablar pero algo lo evitaba como si no tuviera fuerzas como si todo se fuera extinguido dentro de ella, solo podía ver como el coche se llenaba poco a poco de agua llegando a su cara, mientras miraba al mundo al su alrededor extinguirse como si no hubiera nada en el solo ella, la oscuridad la abrumo todo se volvió oscuridad y ella uno con el.

 

Capitulo I

Ruidos, golpes con sonido metálicos se escucharon alrededor, con voces que sonaba apuradas pero sorprendentemente calmadas.  
"Siguiente..... estos están muertos", no podía saber que estaban diciendo, poco a poco abrió los ojos, le dolían como si nunca los hubiera usado, era brilloso quería hablar pero no podía, dolía trato de moverse, era imposible no podía, su cuerpo pesaba mucho, sintió como si alguien la cargo, se sintió ligera trato de abrir los ojos de nuevo, esta vez lo vio claro un hombre, que la miraba fijamente, cabello chino, alto con unos ojos marrón amarillentos, la miraba como si no pudieran dejarla. Trato de hablar pero no podía, solo vagos sonidos.  
" A ah a......."  
El hombre con sorpresa suspiro, mientras la voces de fondo le preguntaba que pasaba. "Esta ….... esta esta viva, pónganla con los otros." " Si. Señor", ella vio por ultima vez esos ojos que la miraba fijamente y sus rasgos mientras poco a poco perdía el conocimiento otra vez.

 

Se sintió cálida, algo ligera abrió los ojos poco a poco, se sintió abrumada, no sabia donde estaba, que había pasado.... no sabia quien era miraba alrededor confundida, desorientada mientras escuchaba una voz en el fondo que hablaba en una voz baja mirando lo que al parecer era una pantalla portátil, una pequeña computadora con hologramas.  
"mmm, sexo femenino, estatura 1.72.... mmmm cabello negro con un toque lila mmmm, cuerpo de una joven en su adolescencia.. Ahhh mmm"   
No sabia que estaba pasando no entendía de lo que hablaba, poco a poco la visión se aclaro lo que podía ver ella, una enfermera, vestida algo raro, pero podía ver lo oscuro de se cabello, no podía verle la cara claramente, tenia lo que parecía tener unos grandes lentes, ella trato de moverse poco a poco y soltó sus primeras palabras, como pudo.  
"Que, esto," antes de decir algo mas la enfermera la quien al parecer estaba mas intrigada leyendo en el holograma. La vio con un toque de curiosidad acercándose poco a poco.  
"Ah, ya despertaste, perdón si interrumpí tu sueño, bueno no es como si no fueras dormido por mucho tiempo, pero bueno" con una mirada algo indiferente se acerco a ella y con unas herramientas prosiguió a examinarla.  
"Ah, si tengo que hacerlo, aun que no te preocupes esto es rápido, no te preocupes todos tus órganos están en donde deberían, y mira no te faltan extremidades tienes una suerte increíble jajá," con una risa un poco forzada, ella solo se preguntaba que estaba pasando la con función sustituyo al miedo que tenia, mientras la enfermera la examinaba los ojos y otras partes de la cara.  
"Bueno que tal, no te falta absolutamente nada, vaya no pensaba en ver a un clon con extremidades y con todos sus órganos vaya esta va para el record jajá"   
"Que, clon.... que es eso?..... que? Donde estoy?.......... quien soy?"  
"Bueno bueno una a la vez..... mmmm te lo explicare de una manera rápida, …. … por donde empiezo, ah si por lo básico, presta mucha atención si? No me gusta repetir la cosas, eres un clon tu fuiste hecho apartar de el ADN de una persona que vivió hace 500 años en la tierra, plante que fue la cuna de la humanidad en algún punto antes de que emigraran a Aurora"  
El silencio abatió el salón como tempestad. No sabia que pensar o que pensar, nada tenia sentido ¿clon? ¿500 años?, no podía recordar nada todo estaba vacío confusión la invadió, mientras que la enfermera la vio lentamente.  
"No te creas única como tu ha habido muchos muchos mas, no eres la primera ni serás la única, pero si la primera en estar complete de eso si te lo aseguro jajá."  
"Esto, no entiendo ADN? Para que son los clones? Por que estas sorprendida en que este..... completa?"  
"Ahhh, bueno si no me has dejado terminar, bueno resulta que hay organizaciones que roban el ADN del arca, algo así como el lugar donde están todos los genes de personas y cosas así, bueno ellos lo roban, hacen clones y dependiendo de la situación les quitan sus extremidades o órganos y los venden en el mercado negro, muy lucrativo tengo que agregar"  
Estaba helada sintió como si la poca fuerza que tenia se fuera ido en un abrir de ojos, que podía hacer si no pensar en nada solo oscuridad en su mente.  
"mmm y al escuchar esto.... que piensas hacer?"  
"Eh.. No entiendo."  
Al decir eso, la enfermera presento 3 inyecciones con diferente color.

 

"que puedo hacer..... que es eso"  
"Te diré lo que puedes hacer pero es tu decisión, puedes vivir en este mundo como esta ahora sin memorias, empezar de nuevo, puedes vivir en este mundo con las memorias, vivir sabiendo lo que fue y lo que nunca volverá a hacer, o puedes terminarlo todo aquí y ahora, será rápido y no es doloroso...... así que, que harás?.  
La duda la invadió, como poder elegir todo iba tan rápido, todo era tan brusco no saber que hacer es algo que pensaría cualquiera.  
"…. Puedo..... puedo esperar un tiempo?...puedo vivir en este mundo unos días y puedo decidir si quiero mis memorias o no?"  
La enfermera quedo callada, la miro atentamente por unos segundos y hablo con algo intriga y curiosidad.  
" Mmm Bien, sabes no suelo hacer excepciones pero algo en ti me intriga, bien bien te daré unos días, pero si veo que no eres tan interesante como esperaba elegiré por ti si vales la pena o no..por que al final de cuentas trabajaras para mi"  
fue repentino, no sabia que hablaba trabajar? Que tipo de trabajo le esperaría a alguien que no sabe quien es.  
" Bien, pero eh...... que tipo de trabajo?."  
" No se si te acuerdas pero los que te salvaron de ese almacén de clones.... eran clones también, yo me encargo de ellos, son la Cruz Blanca donde trabajaras si demuestras estar capacitada para eso."  
"Capacitada? Que es"  
"Iras a la fosa"  
"Fosa?"  
"Oh si la fosa no te preocupe te divertirás ahí y que no se te olvide mi nombre, soy Lady Nike recuérdalo."

 

Habían pasado ya Seis días desde que despertó en este mundo, aun sentía como si no fuera real, dejando a un lado su impotencia en saber todo lo que estaba pasando ahora solo podía concentrarse en caminar, gracias a la tecnología era mas fácil hacerlo en pocos días logro caminar y poder mover sus extremidades con mayor facilidad,.  
"Uff... ahora podre ir al baño sola..... me siento muchísimo mas ligera ahora." Mirando a su alrededor en esa habitación llena de herramientas y tecnologías que aun se estaba acostumbrando, miro a su monitor que Lady Nike le había prestado para que se "acostumbrara" al mundo, solo veía anuncios y programas solo podía sorprenderse por la cantidad de anuncios para la piel y tecnologías que facilitan la vida cotidiana.  
" Vaya cuanta cantidad de anuncios, me pregunto si podre usarlos algún día al.." Antes de terminar lo que estaba diciendo, de la puerta dos enfermeras entraron al a habitación, no era la primera vez que Kalex las miraba no eran humanas, eran altas casi de dos metros sus complexiones eran las de un pes humanoide , Asaris era como su raza se llamaba al parecer muchas Asaris trabajan para Lady Nike y la Cruz Blanca, como enfermeras, mecánicos y otros trabajos, hacían de todo.  
"Prototipo, es hora de que vayas al agujero, por ordenes de Lady Nike"  
Con una mirada algo indiferente como si se tratara de algo tan común guiaron a Kalex a lo que era un gran edificio con grandes ampares de luz alrededor, La Cruz Blanca un edificio que representa su poderío, Kalex entendió que no era tan simple como pensar que eran mercenarios o simples rebeldes, al parecer en los anuncios que miraba ella por los pasados días la Cruz Blanca tenia mucha influencia en el mundo bajo y eran tanto respetados como temidos, pero al parecer tenían un estatus neutral, al entrar al edificio la guiaron a lo que era una especie de almacén grande, con vehículos, helicópteros y muchas mas armas , soldados que parecían estar metidos en sus propios mundo sin preocuparles al ver a una chica en una silla de ruedas. Kalex sabia que algo se acercaba pero no podía saber que lo que la esperaba, en la entrada de una puerta que estaba en un pasillo largo y muy brillante estaba para otra asari pero esta tenia una característica mas diferente, tenia un uniforme militar negro y su mirada era fría y muy indiferente, las asaris que acompañaban a Kalex hicieron una breve y corta reverencia.  
"Lia´Kim, este es el prototipo que Lady Nike desea poner a prueba para ver si es material para la Fosa"  
"mmm....." Con una mirada fría y poco interesada " Espero que sea mejor que el prototipo pasado, sígueme prototipo no tengo todo tu día"  
"Ah... bien"  
Mientras entraba se percato del salón y de lo que rodeaba, paredes de piedra una arena en medio del salón rodeado de agua, y rastros de sangre como si fuera usado no hace mucho tiempo.  
Kalex sintió un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo, que clase de prueba le esperaría, estaba preparada para esto, la duda la invadió poco a poco sudaba, al llegar al centro de la arena solo pensaría que haría la asari que la miraba con una mirada fría.  
"esto..... que ten-" antes de siquiera terminar de hablar la asari se a balanceo sobre ella a una velocidad tal que ni siquiera pudo ver que paso, un golpe directo en la cara con tal intensidad, que Kalex solo cayo al suelo cubriéndose la cara en dolor.  
"PERO...... POR QUE ME GOLPEAS?, PERO QUE DEMONIOS"  
"Silencio prototipo, creíste que la prueba seria dibujar estrellitas y contar historias a los niños pobres?, somos soldados esto es lo que hacemos, despierta no vas a tener ni un trato especial, solo eres un C L O N."  
"Trata de golpearme y defenderte, si es que puedes.... trata de no morir clon."  
Con una serie de golpes, uno tras otro impactaban en el cuerpo de Kalex como si fuera un saco de boxeo.  
"LEVANTATE Clon pelea, defiéndete o es que no soportas el dolor eh? Pobrecita dime si quieres rendirte yo te librare del dolor muy muy rápido si lo deseas puedo matarte aquí y ahora no es problema para mi puedo romper tu cuello como si no fuera nada."  
Lo dijo mientras la levantaba de su cabello, una asari tenia una increíble fuerza y la altura de una asari podría llegar a casi los dos metros, Lia´Kim media 1.95 y su cuerpo esbelto y su fuerza hacia fácil levantar a Kalex como si no fuera nada.  
"Asi que dices clon, quieres que te libre del dolor solo dilo no eres nada especial solo eres otro del montón jaja" con una risa engreída y forzar una agitada Kalex solo podría preguntarse que era que podía hacer, en ese momento Kalex miro fijamente a la asari con la mirada fija, Lia´Kim se percato de su mirada fija como de un lobo lastimado.  
"ja ja hablas como si me conocieras, como si supieras quien soy... yo no se quien soy, pero te lo aseguro no soy lo que tu dices"   
Con la fuerza que pudo mordió la mano de Lia´kim solo pudo soltarla, mientras que Kalex se aventó con todas su fuerza hacia la cara del la asari que no previo este movimiento , un gran cabezazo sacudió a la asari con una fuerza que la asari solo pudo gemir de dolor y enojo.  
"arghhh... pequeña engendró" con una serie de golpes la golpeaba con cada ves mas intensidad, pero Kalex no cedía tiraba la tierra de la arena, roca y lo que fuera que tuviera en mano, peleaba como si fuera una vagabundo si nada mas que poder hacer.  
"ARGGGGHH" grito Kalex mientras lanzaba una patada en la entre pierna de la asari quien se enojaba cada vez mas.  
" MALDITA NIÑA.....TU GENES SE CONVINARON CON LOS DE UN MONO O QUE"  
"ARGHHHHH"  
Kalex golpeaba como podia, pero la asari la golpeo tan duro que la lanzo fuera del ring al agua, Kalex al sentir que estaba en el agua un sentimiento conocido la invadió, un sentimiento familiar de alguna manera empezó a nadar a la superficie lentamente mientras llegaba a las orillas del ring la asari se sorprendió a verla  
"Que?... un clon con conocimientos para nadar esto es nuevo"  
Mientras Kalex tocia y se traba de poner de pie la asari se acercaba lentamente para propinar una golpiza una ves mas, Kalex puso sus manos en su cara en una posición de pelea, la mirada de Kalex era serio como si fuera hecho eso antes su miraba era seria y fría, Lia´Kim paro sorprendida con esa mirada y y solo pudo soltar su asombro por lo que presenciaba.  
" Vaya vaya, esa mirada me gusta... bien bien sigue así, ahora ven con todo lo que tengas"  
Kalex con la mirada solo pudo sonreír sarcásticamente mientras se alanceaba sobre la asari quien la estaba esperando, en una posición de pelea, cuando de repente una vos se escucho en el salón.  
"Eso es suficiente, aun que me gustaría ver mas siento que nuestro prototipo no sobrevira otra serie de tus golpes, será suficiente por hoy"  
Era Lady Nike su voz es escuchaba tan calmada , seria y algo juguetona como si fuera predicho lo que hubiera pasado, Kalex solo cayo al suelo agotada y lastimada por la serie de golpes, mientras la asari llamaba a las enfermeras que ya estaban en la entrada del salón.  
"al parecer pasaste la fase uno clon, esto solo empieza" Con una vos calmada y algo orgullosa, la asari la cargo así la camilla.  
"Soy Lia´Kim sere tu entrenadora de ahora en adelante gusto en conocerte" la voz de Lia´kim cambio a como era en la pelea, era suave como una madre, Kalex solo pudo sonreír mientras la guiaban a la enfermería para atender sus heridas.  
" Vaya vaya, no pensé que te encariñaras con ella tan rápido Lim."  
"bueno no es la primera ves sabes"  
"Lo se, al parecer algunas cosas no cambian, pero esta ves es diferente, ella es diferente"  
"si lo se"  
En la enfermería Kalex se miraba en el espejo para ver su heridas en el rostros sorprendida de la tecnología y que tan rápido su curaron como si nunca hubiera pasado.  
"wow esto fue rápido, casi no se nota"  
"Vaya como te miras en el espejo prototipo"  
Kalex sorprendida vio a Lady Nike entrando a la habitación lentamente.  
"Bien, ya que has pasado la primera fase... es hora que decidas"  
Kalex sabia a que se refería pensado en lo que había vivido en los pasados días y lo días en venir, la decisión que tomaría va a cambiar todo para bien o para mal.  
" Quiero....... yo quiero"  
Lady Nike la miraba fijamente monitoreando cada gesto que Kalex así pero al mismo tiempo la miraba con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que respondería.  
"Quiero vivir, vivir en este mundo con mis memorias"  
"Tienes que saber algo que creo que has olvidado..... eres un clon, las memorias no son tuyas si no de alguien que vivió hace cientos de años, eres una copia de algo que alguna ves existió vivirías con las memorias de alguien que no eres tu?"  
Kalex miro a su alrededor, lentamente pensando las palabras que Lady Nike había dicho, lentamente levanto la cabeza para pensar una ultima ves.  
"soy un clon, soy algo que alguna ves existió.... quizás las memorias no son mías, quizás solo sean dolorosas, puede que incluso me arrepienta...... pero si no soy mas que una copia de lo que fue, quiero saber quien fue"  
"Por que desearías vivir con las memorias de alguien que pereció hace cientos de años, por que quieres las memorias? No son tuyas, recuérdalo eres un clon una copia simplemente eso y nada mas, que ganarías con las memorias?  
"Ganaría una vida, quizás sea dolorosa ver la memorias , es verdad no son mías y como tu lo has dicho no son mías, pero por eso las quiero, quiero una vida propia con las memorias podre lograrlo, por eso.... por eso las quiero."  
Lady Nike solo hacen dio la cabeza a lo que Kalex solo pudo oír una breve risita mientras la miraba fijamente, mientras sacaba la inyección de su bolsas, mientras se acercaba y preparaba.  
"Te aviso las memorias no llegaran rápido, tarda tiempo para que la memorias lleguen y muchas de las veces será confusas, como flashback tarda mucho, así que prepárate"  
"Entiendo, pfff lo entiendo"  
"Bien mañana iras a la fosa otra ves, prepárate la fase dos es donde se ponen las cosas mas difíciles, buena suerte no mueras si? Hazte bolita si Lim te golpea muy duro jajaja."  
Mientras Lady Nike se iba kalex solo podía sorprenderse y al mismo tiempo se preparaba para lo que llegaría mañana, no solo físicamente sino emocional.  
Al día siguiente la Lim´Kim la esperaba afuera de su habitación que le habían dado para que descansara, Lim´kim se miraba con el mismo uniforme militar mientras la miraba fijamente.  
"Prototipo sígueme vas algo tarde, parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian"  
"Eh, a que te refieres"  
Kalex confusa no sabia a que se refería, solo su cara confusa era obvia mientras Lim´Kim solo sonreía  
"Nada sígueme vamos a incluirte con los demás prototipos."  
"Hay mas como yo?, mas clones"  
"Si, creíste que eras la única que salvaron de aquel almacén?... la fase dos es mas mortal, y no muchos sobrevivirán, pero lo que si, se volverán una fuerza de elite, y serán añadidos a unas de las brigadas y estarán debajo de uno de los comandantes de la Cruz Blanca"  
"ah, esto quería preguntar la Cruz Blanca que es exactamente, quien es Lady Nike, por que están importante?"  
"jajá muchas preguntas para un prototipo que aun no pasa la segunda fase, no te preocupes si sobrevives la fase dos todas las preguntas que tienes serán respondidas, ahora solo enfócate en no morir."  
Mientras llegaban un grupo grande de prototipos todos vestidos de la misma manera, Lim´kim señalo a Kalex en donde aparecieron y otras asaris también vestidas de manera militar gritaban las intrusiones, mientras marchaban Kalex miraba a su alrededor el gran almacén, aun que a lo había visto es la primera ves que la miraba de cerca, mientras pasaban noto ah alguien gritando a los reclutas que pasaban cerca de el, Kalex se dio cuenta eran varios sujetos Kalex reconoció a uno, los ojos marrón amarillentos la miraban fijamente, recordó lo primero que vio a ese sujeto, con cabello chino alto y muy esbelto, el sujeto la miro rápido y volteo rápidamente a otro lado mientras al parecer fingía estar ocupado cargando unas armas, Kalex noto también al lado suyo otro sujeto alto, blanco como la nieve, cabello plateado largo y unos ojos como la luna plateado y brillantes, al parecer estaba reparando el interior de una gran nave, mientras tanto todo sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en el tercero algo sumamente raro, como si rompiera todo la seriedad de los otros dos que tratan de no ponerle atención a los nuevos reclutas.  
"PRO-TO-TIPOS, HOLA, COMO ESTAN MUCHA MUCHA SUERTE EN LA FOSA, NO SE MUERAN, RECUERDEN DECIR TIEMPO FUERA SI LES PEGAN MUY DURO"  
Kalex quedo perpleja como la mayoría de los reclutas que solo pasaban mientras el sujete que era alto 1.80 un cabello ondulado rubio y su piel era blanca como la nube sus ojos por otro lado eran tan azules que parecían falso un brillo singular que se podía mirar desde una gran distancia, el sujete pasaba dándole saludos a los reclutas mientras pasaban todos ponían una cara sorprendida y incluso algunos se rían de la situación.  
"Recuerde píquenles los ojos a las asaris si es necesario, jaja no traten de pegarles en la entre piernas a ellas no les gusta jaja, buena suerte a todos los queremos"  
Mientras pasaban el sujeto los saludaba a cada uno como si fueran a volver a ver que manera de optimista de ver la cosas siendo que al final solo el 40% de los reclutas sobrevivirá, al acercarse a el Kalex solo podía pensar que embarazoso va a hacer saludarlo a el, pero cuando ella se acerco a el todo cambio.  
"eh...... que"  
Kalex se sorprendió por la reacción que el le dio su complexión cambio drásticamente como si fuera visto un fantasma, Kalex no podía saber que pasaba, la fila siguió moviéndose mientras los reclutas se alejaban mas y mas Kalex volvió a voltear atrás mientras lo miraba fijamente no sabiendo que hacer o que pensar acerca de lo que había pasado, trato de no tomarle importancia solo pensado "Que tipo tan raro"  
siguió caminando pera la duda de acerca de quienes eran la invadió así que volteo al lado para preguntarle a Lim´kim acerca de quienes eran.  
"Eh lim..... Entrenadora Lim´kim puedo preguntar quienes eran esas persona ?"  
"Oh bueno son Thomas Lawrence Comandante de la brigada Atila, es el de cabello chino y ojos amarillentos el es que te saco de la capsula que te tenían, al parecer lo recuerdas no?"  
"eh si, si lo recuerdo"  
"El que se encontraba arreglando el helicóptero, es nuestro mejor piloto en toda la Cruz blanca es Yure Manfred increíblemente inteligente y hábil"  
"y bueno el que saludaba a todos los reclutas como si le pagaran por ello es el comandante de la Brigada Zaitsev, nuestro mejor francotirador y bueno uno de los mas amables de toda la Cruz roja también."  
Al oír esto Kalex se sorprendió pensar que aquel sujete que la miraba fijamente era un comandante, cualquiera se sorprendería.  
En el almacén al ver a todo los nuevos reclutas irse, Luka aun estaba atónico sus ojos no podía creer lo que habían visto.  
"Hey luka te comió la lengua un norglas o que? A donde se fue toda tu energía sofocante?"  
Thomas dijo con un tono serio y burlón mientras yure por otro lado solo se quedo viendo pensando seriamente.  
"no no fue nada, solo que algo magnifico acaba de pasar, algo que me ha alegrado mucho solo eso"

Mientras que los novatos estaban siendo vestidos en sus trajes de entrenamiento, Lady Nike estaba atenta leyendo cada uno de información de cada prototipo poco a poco, viendo de donde fueron salvado que extremidades les faltaban y quienes probablemente morirían, pero nada quitaba la miraba que ella tenia sobre Kalex que la miraba fijamente por los monitores, al momento de ponerle su marca su numero, una persona que estaba del lado de Lady Nike pregunto curiosamente.  
"Que hay de ella?.... que código usamos en ella"  
Con un gesto sonriente y algo burlón solo dijo  
"07...... su código será 07, increíblemente idóneo para ella" con una pequeña sonrisa solo uno podía pensar que estaba pasando por la mente de Lady Nike.  
" Ahora las cosas serán mas interesantes que antes, esta ves será increíblemente interesante, no puedo esperar verte crecer mi querida amiga Kalex"

Mientras Kalex solo miraba su código de barras y su numero Kalex solo podía ver el cielo de su nueva habitación pensado que le depara y como serán las cosas apartar de ahora como sera, solo el tiempo lo dirá.


End file.
